synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
MM
The letters MM are typically referenced in their relation to and therefore 2K and K2. MM has a resemblance to the 23 enigma in that sense that both MM and 23 seems to pop up in context connected to ascension of consciousness. The letter M by it's self can represent the number 13 because it is the 13th letter of the English alphabet (among others). In the Kabbalah number association art of Gemetria the number 26 (M + M or 13+13) is most commonly related to the popular Judea-Christian name for God 'YHVH' (Yahweh or Jehova) as the number value of these four Hebrew letters making up the name equal 26 (10+5+6+5). Other Hebrew terms gematrically equal to 26 have meanings including 'to stick or join together', 'to be wealthy' 'to be glorious', 'deceive', 'to cut, dig, explore', etc. MM's in popular culture * Mary Magdalene, who's believed to be the wife of Jesus Christ (JC) * Magic Mushrooms, entheogen which is symbolic of traveling through other dimensionshttp:///index.php?title=Marilyn_Monroe&action=edit&redlink=1 * Mumbai Massacre, which was like 9/11 yet another high impact consciousness focusing event which had many other elements of synchromysticism involved. * Mandrake the Magician * Mickey Mouse * Mike Meyers, actor who traveled through the Stargate using a Volkswagen Beetle. * Mighty Max, cartoon character who's constantly traveling through various Stargates. * Master Mason which is the highest degree within Freemasonry * Marky Mark, actor who time-traveled in Planet of The Apes * Marilyn Manson * Madeleine McCann * Maharishi Mahesh Yogi * MinuteMen, a movie about time travel * Mother Mary, the mother of Jesus Christ who, by giving birth to Jesus, symbolically becomes a stargate through which comes 'heavenly' or ascended consciousness. (i.e. Jesus or Christ consciousness) * Machine Man, an android or robot character in the Marvel Comics Universe who evolved or ascended to sentience (human-like consciousness) by a monolith. *Eminem (AKA Marshal Mathers) -Occasionally controversial American rapper whose style as well as initials relate him to Marilyn Manson who became popular around the same time for similarly controversial music. The approach to music by both Manson and Mathers could aptly be called 'martian' - as in the sense of Mars the traditional planetary god of war and sexual passion - two qualities emphasized in the work of both artists. Mars is the name of the corporation that makes the long-famous candy 'M & M's. Also "Mars" makes up the first half of Eminem's real first name ''Mar'shal' and is inverted into the similar word 'War' in the real last name of Marilyn Manson, Brian 'War'ner. Curiously the the atomic number of Iron (the metal traditionally associated with the planet and god Mars is 26 - the value of M & M added together (13 + 13). * Marty McFly, a character in the time-travel movie trilogy "Back to the Future", is aided by Doc Brown (D=4, B=2, DB= [http://synchromystic.wikia.com/wiki/42 42, possibly an allusion to higher/ascended/expanded consciousness)] in escaping many future dilemmas by literally 'ascending', via a time-traveling DeLorean, into the future. However, after many perilous attempts at manipulating the future into a brighter one, they come to the 'higher realization' that, rather than physically manipulating the future (and consequently, unfavorably altering the present), perhaps, the future is best brightened by consciously choosing to travel better roads in the present. External Links: Ben Fairhall - Greenwich layer cake second slice MinuteMen - Time travel movie with lots of symbolism MM collapses in Marriott 11 Attacks in Mumbai (Thread about the Mumbai Massacre on the Synchromysticism Forum)